


Being Roommates with Billy Bennett

by Inhuman_Shadow



Series: Tumblr Requests [22]
Category: Deadly Class (TV)
Genre: Gen, Roommates, they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inhuman_Shadow/pseuds/Inhuman_Shadow
Summary: Request from Tumblr: "Headcanons for what Billy would be like a roommate (platonic or romantic your choice)"
Relationships: Billy Bennett & Male Reader, Billy Bennett & You
Series: Tumblr Requests [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1207842
Kudos: 6





	Being Roommates with Billy Bennett

  * Lord help anyone that visits yours and Billy’s dorm at King’s.
  * Billy’s side of the room is a complete wasteland.
  * Dirty laundry laying everywhere.
  * Shirts with very obvious stains.
  * Your side had what you would call “controlled chaos”
  * But all in all, as a roommate, Billy was a pretty good one.
  * You were originally placed with Shabnam and you quickly moved your stuff.
  * A bunch of Legacies gave you looks when they heard that you were voluntarily rooming with a rat.
  * “Better than all of you judgmental assholes.”
  * You didn’t know exactly what to expect out of your new rat roommate.
  * You didn’t expect a green-haired mowhawked punk to be on the other side of the door.
  * “Sup, dude. I’m Billy!” He greets, going to hug you.
  * “Hey. Y/N, I’m your new roomie”
  * Moving stuff was pretty easy.
  * “So I gotta ask, why room with a rat?”
  * “Cause I’m not rooming with Shabnam or any Legacy. Besides, you’re cool Billy Bennett.”
  * Billy turned out to be a curious roommate. In that he would always be looking over your shoulder every so often.
  * “What’s that?” He asked, right by your ear.
  * “Just some notes for poisons class. Which you’re failing by the way.”
  * “How did you…”
  * “Master Lin has asked me to help you. And that doesn’t mean I’m gonna just do the work for ya. Even with your cute face.”
  * “What?”
  * “You heard me. Now. Get your books, you’re in for the long haul.”
  * “Oh fuck”




End file.
